


Howard Stark High

by orphan_account



Series: HSH [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3011036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the normal drama of high school is combined with some super problems when the school Tony Stark's dad built for his real son has to cancel their prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Aesir. August 30th. 21:03.

As usual, Bragi Boddason, the best slam poet at Howard Stark High, is on stage at the local coffee shop, presenting the latest in a collection of poems. He’s been performing there every other weekend since he was a freshman, and now it’s his last year. He wanted to make his poetry special this year. He wasn’t pointing out flaws, or telling stories. He was expressing love. He hoped one day to marry the sweet blonde who sat front table at all his readings. It may have been cheesy, but he really did love Idunn.

 

The Bishop Household. August 30th. 21:04.

Kate tossed her rubberband ball up in the air.

“So you made captain, right?” America had somehow managed to get the desk chair, while Kate was lying on the floor. Why Kate had let an eighth grader take her chair, she’ll never know.

It came back down.

“Not yet. But I will. I’m definitely a better archer than Clint. The only thing getting in my way is his seniority.” She acted like Clint was the enemy, in reality, she liked him better than most people. But if anyone told him that, she would deny it and say she would only hang out with him outside of archery because Lucky is the world’s cutest dog.

Down.

“Do you like him?” Chavez was all too confident in asking that question. Last time she’d been so confident about Kate having a crush was Eli, but Bishop wasn’t sure she wanted her to be right again.

Up.

“Clint’s a dork. Plus he’s a senior. People would talk. Not that I care, but high school’s not as easy as middle school.”

Down.

“So what? Seniors can date freshmen if it’s true love.” Those last two words could not have sounded more sarcastic if she had tried.

Up.

“You’re just saying that because you like Laufeyson.” Kate was teasing, of course. America would stop by the theater almost everyday to bug Loki, and she would get a ride home from Kate once her archery was through. Of course Bishop was going to tease her about it.

Down.

“Shuddup.” Was that a blush? Was Chavez actually blushing? Kate nearly snorted.

Up.

“Do you actually like him?” This probably earned the most intense glare she had ever seen from America.

Chavez grabbed the ball from midair.

“No. He’s Loki. I’d go out with you before I’d go out with him.” The thought made her shudder. Kate was her best friend, but not her type. She was more into the mischievous junior with a crime boss dad and a pretty chill mom sorta guy.

Kate snatched it back and tossed it again, sticking her tongue out as she did.

“Well, yeah, everybody would. I’m flawless.”

Up.

Chavez grunted.

Down.

“Knew it.”

Up.

“I should get home. Foster dad’s gonna flip if I don’t show up at least once this week.”

Down.


	3. Chapter 3

Laufey’s House. August 30th. 22:04.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

“No. No! I’m not doing it!” Loki was furious. He didn’t care who his father owed a debt to, he wasn’t going to help some bastard hold the sweetest girl in school for ransom. He was pacing through the kitchen while his parents and Helblindi sat at the table.

Tap.

Farbauti was thoroughly uninterested in the exchange between her husband and youngest son, her magazine was much more interesting. Laufey, however, was hiding outrage over his son’s refusal to follow in his footsteps. “Thiazi isn’t going to hurt her! He just wants some of her parents’ money. They’re rich and they love her. Easy target. Your brothers would be more than willing to do it. It’s time you acted like a member of this family.”  
Tap. Tap.

“Then why don’t you ask them? God, I’d rather spend all day with Odinson teaching me how to play football than act like part of this family.” That wasn’t entirely true. Thor meant well, but he annoyed Loki beyond reason. It was just the idea of kidnapping the bright-spirited Idunn that appalled him. He’d be more than willing to steal and lie if it meant finally earning his father’s approval, but kidnapping? No. That was too far.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

“If you don’t help us pay our debts then you might as well not come home tomorrow!” Laufey was shouting now. Loki was his son, dammit, and he would respect his elders.

“Enough!” Nobody had noticed Helblindi’s impatient tapping, but he had finally exploded. Both hands were on the table, propelling him up as he shouted, “Have either of you ever considered that we might not want this life? Maybe your sons just want to be normal people for once! Byleist used to come home everyday and complain about people staring at him. Lucky me, I’ve never had to put up with that.” He would have been glaring at his parents if he could have. Instead he just stormed out. He knew the layout of the house well enough to get outside, but who knew what would happen if he got on the streets.

Loki did enough glaring for the both of them before running out after his brother. He only had the one person willing to stand up for him right now, and he wasn’t about to let him get run over because he couldn’t see where he was going.

“Well, that was successful. I’m going out for girls’ night at the bar. Don’t wait up.” Farbauti put her magazine down and grabbed a sweater before heading out. Her relationship with Laufey wasn’t the healthiest.

 

Sif’s basement. August 31st. 10:57.

The clashing of blades rings through the training room, two well trained warriors locked in a combat that will result in the harm of nothing but Fandral’s pride. Sif was an expert in that, but it never hurt for long before he was back on his feet, boasting of how he would beat her some day, and protesting that he was just going easier on her because her femininity. Idiot.

She couldn’t have looked more elegantly professional as her booted foot held him down, “Face it, you’re never going to beat me. I guess I’ll never find a worthy opponent.” There was a wicked grin on her face that she had learned from Loki when they were kids. They didn’t hang out so much since one of his dad’s goons tried to bring down Odin’s livelihood. Stand by your man, and if that means standing up for his egotistic father, so be it.

“You mean that adonis you’re dating isn’t a worthy sparring partner? I had always assumed that you two at least… wrestled.” Fandral’s eyebrow wiggling only served to anger Sif. She put the tip of her foil on his nose and adopted the most threatening look she’d ever worn.

“Shape up by tomorrow, and maybe, just maybe I’ll consider making you a captain. But you have to bring me down in a fight first.” She stepped off his chest to let Fandral put himself back together and gather his things.

His pride now in tact, Fandral clapped a hand on Sif’s shoulder, “Not to worry, m’lady, I will be the best sparring partner you could ever wish for.” With a wink and a spin of his foil, Fandral scampered up the stairs. And that was the last she saw of him that day.


	4. Chapter 4

A park just outside NYC. August 31st. 12:47.

If anyone told America that she was currently riding around on Clint’s back like a child, Kate would have been very put out. As it was, however, she was enjoying herself. There was nothing saying she couldn’t be friends with a senior because she was a freshman. America was friends with Loki and god only knows how that happened. “Onward, my noble steed, towards victory!”

“Dork.” Despite his mumbling, Clint picked up the pace. Bad idea. He had started leaning forward as he ran and before he knew it Kate was flying over his head and he was trying to roll forward and break her fall. She landed square on his chest. “Ooft!”

“You alright?” Kate took a moment to dust herself off before standing and offering Barton a hand. “Or will the archery team finally get a decent leader?”

He rolled his eyes as he took her hand and pulled himself up, “Fortunately for the archery club, they’ve still got the best shot in the world to teach them what to do.” It was only then that he took inventory. No broken arms or legs, though there were plenty of bruises and scratches on both. “I won’t be kicking the bucket anytime soon, don’t you worry.”

 

A picnic blanket roughly fifty feet away, and the nearby stream. August 31st. 1:01.

Courtney knew that Meggan was mere yards from their picnic, bare feet soaking in the stream as she relished the beauty of nature. So she was careful to keep Brian’s back turned to his real girlfriend. Couldn’t have the weird little gypsy seeing their mutual friend. The whole gymnastics team, and probably fencing too if Kurt had anything to say about it, would have an absolute riot if Meggan’s heart got broken. She thought she’d lost her darling exchange student for good when he started going out with that blonde freak, so it was secret dates and discreet kisses until she could have him to herself.

Meggan, on the other hand, was having a grand old time as she watched Kurt flip from tree to tree. He always knew how to make her happy, and she simply adored him for it. “You see, Meg, my dear, if Braddock were to love anyone other than himself, it would most certainly be you. Who else is has so radiant a personality? His friendship with that cheerleader is nothing to worry about, I’m sure. She does not hold a candle to you.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Howard Stark High: The Big Gym. September 1st. 7:30.

Having gym first thing in the morning was the actual worst thing. Clint knew full well that Kate felt that way, and since he had first period off, decided to bring her some coffee. Yes, Clint actually got out of bed an hour earlier than he needed to just to bring Kate coffee. That and to let her know that he was, in fact, the better archer.

Kate was busy mouthing off to the senior class president when he got there. He didn’t seem to get the fact that freshmen could be just as capable as seniors, at least, that’s the way she saw it. Clint knew that Steve had gotten a freshman hospitalized over the summer and felt beyond guilty about it. He was working on getting the kid’s sister back from her boarding school to visit him in the hospital, but he wasn’t about to let someone else get hurt, “You can’t do that, Bishop, it’s too dangerous. Clint would have my-”

That was when Rogers spotted him with coffee for himself and Kate, he handed it to her nonchalantly and she opened the lid quickly to make sure he hadn’t put anything in it to ruin the flavor. It was black, just like she liked it. “I think Katie-Kate can handle herself just fine. Just because B- some freshmen get hurt doesn’t mean she can’t… I don’t know what you’re fighting about, but trust me, it’s better if you just let her do what she wants.”

The expression on her face was one of triumph. There was no way Steve “Freshmen Can’t Take Care Of Themselves” Rogers was going to win this one if she had Clint on her side. They were an unbeatable team, “Fury said I could should real arrows, trick arrows, next class if I wanted to, but Steve thinks I can’t handle it.”

Both brows shot up. Trick arrows? What kind of gym teacher lets their students fire arrows that could hurt someone? If Superintendent Lee heard about that there would be big trouble. “Like I said, Kate can handle herself. She’s the second best archer in this place, after all.”

A mumble of “Best.” came from Kate’s general direction, but Steve wasn’t having any of this. “You shouldn’t be standing up for her in this! There are mild explosives in those arrows, she could get herself hurt.” This was really starting to tick Kate off. She was more than capable of handling herself, thanks.

“Just because Barnes couldn’t handle himself, doesn’t mean all freshmen are incompetent.” The entire gym fell silent. Nobody talked to Steve about his sidekick. Especially not like that. All eyes were on Kate and Steve, who were having a stare off while Clint was very slowly backing away. He should have taken Lucky on a walk instead of this.

“Shoot one of those arrows and I’ll call your parents.” That was the last anybody heard from Rogers for the rest of the period. Kate, for her part, was handling it maturely. Rolling her eyes and taking a victory sip of her coffee.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Howard Stark High: Room 234. September 1st. 14:30.

“Alright, since Boddason can’t be bothered to show up on time, I’ll be running Creative Writing Club by myself today. Does anybody-” Danver’s annoyance was only amplified by the fact that Bragi did finally burst in, in the middle of her sentence. Again. If he weren’t such an amazing poet, she wouldn’t stand for his constant lateness.

“Sorry, sorry, I was walking Idunn to her bus, and I lost track of time.” Again. His backpack was plopped down in a hardly elegant manner before he went and stood next to Carol so they could run the meeting.

“As I was saying, before I was interrupted,” She shot Bragi a look that clearly said ‘stop smooching your girlfriend on my time’, “is there anyone who wants to share their writing first?”

 

Howard Stark High: The Small Gym. September 1st. 15:36.

Clink.

Kitty had managed to get Kurt against the wall, foil pressed against his chest and a victorious smirk on her face. “Surrender yet?”

“Not even close, Katzchen!” Kurt could only laugh as he ducked under her. Regaining his footing in seconds. It didn’t do him much good, because he was soon interrupted by the most radiant smile he’d ever seen.

He scolded himself for thinking that about Braddock’s girlfriend as he held up his hands in surrender. She wasn’t his, she wasn’t anybody’s. But her heart belonged to Brian. Even if she did love him, it was as nothing more than a friend, maybe a brother. That wasn’t what he wanted, but he didn’t have the guts to admit it, not when the captain of the wrestling team was about ready to beat him up as it was.

“You win, Kitty, I’ve got to go.” With a charming grin, he put his stuff in his gym bag and jogged off to join Meggan for gymnastics.

Clink.

 

Howard Stark High: The Big Gym. September 1st. 17:00.

It was starting to be a struggle, to keep his feelings hidden around Meggan. She was so full of life, she just seemed to love everything, and he loved her for that. No. Not love. It wasn’t allowed to be love. Not if Brian had anything to say about it.

If Brian had anything to say about anything, he was definitely saying that she didn’t deserve the world. But she did. She, of all people, deserved every happiness the world had to offer.

Speak of the devil.

Braddock chose the exact right moment to ditch his little cheerleader girlfriend and come to pick up Meggan from gymnastics with his sister. “God, Bri, they’re having a moment.” Betsy was right, but he wasn’t about to say so. He let go of Meggan’s hand and took a quick step back.

“No moments, I was just helping her out with her-” He wasn’t sure what to say, but he didn’t need to say another word before Brian cut him off by grabbing Meggan’s hand.

“No need. I know exactly what you were helping her out with.” Betsy mouthed an apology then trotted off with her brother.

It was starting to be a struggle, keeping his feelings hidden around Brian.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Howard Stark High: The Little Theater. September 2nd. 14:46.

“Late.” Betsy mumbled as the last member of the debate team, one Emma Frost, trickled in. Debate team started twenty minutes after school let out, but the school started selling donuts thirty minutes after school let out. Which meant the average debate team member showed up fifteen minutes late with chocolate sprinkles and cheap icing all over their face. Americans were so distasteful.

Jean Grey wasn’t exactly her favorite either. But she was the best American debater they had. She also had this sort of fiery presence that got her respect from those who weren’t properly respectful to Betsy. She had been in America for a year already, but that didn’t seem to stop them from treating her like she didn’t know anything about America. So Jean had to get their attention? She could live with that for a bit, as long as her place as captain was recognized sooner rather than later. “Alright! Settle down, let’s get this started.”

They did exactly that. It was strange, sometimes, like the higher up debaters could get in their opponents head and see what would convince them of their point.

 

Howard Stark High: Room 117. September 2nd. 15:00.

If there was one thing Kitty had learned, it was that Tony Stark had no shame. Fortunately for her, she had learned more than one thing. She wouldn’t be sitting next to him, programming a robot to solve a Rubix cube, if she hadn’t.

Unfortunately, Tony wasn’t even a little embarrassed by being a total dork and reaching between her and her laptop every few seconds for the part he needed. She didn’t mind so much, she had the code memorized already, so she only had to watch out for typos and hope it worked the way she wanted. Otherwise Stark would never let her live it down.

The rest of the robotics club was working on robots that could solve mazes. Child’s play. The president and vice president working on something that they could do in their sleep seemed pointless, so they had chosen a more entertaining project. Of course, all the other members were watching Kitty and Tony while they worked.

And Tony knew it. So, with a slight, close-lipped smile, he fake stretched and put an arm around Pryde. She didn’t care so much, he was Tony, he’d done it before. He was only playing around. Kitty just mumbled, “Nerd.” under her breath and kept working.

The rest of the club didn’t seem to think it was a joke. She even heard one of them mumble, “Look, our benevolent dictator and his right hand lady are finally making it official.” She crinkled her nose in disgust and focused on the code.

 

Howard Stark High: The Big Theater. September 2nd. 15:30.

America plopped down unceremoniously in the front row of the theater to watch Loki and his friends rehearse. He seemed, for lack of a better word, off. He kept rocking on his heels and adjusting the cuffs of his hoodie. Loki was the most confident actor she knew, there was no way he was freaking out over a rehearsal. When the scene was over he called for a break and sat down next to America.

“Now, Laufeyson, I know you’re not nervous about the play, so don’t make me force it out of you.” She expected a lie. She really did. Loki lied to everyone, especially concerning his family. He hated his family as much as she hated her foster parents. Only difference was, she could stay with Kate most nights, he was stuck.

“It’s my dad.” The way he said it was like there was nothing left to say. All America could think was that if Laufey was involved, somebody was screwed. And she wanted to know who. But she understood not sharing. Nobody here knew what happened to her moms, not even Kate knew the full story. She wouldn’t press for more, not yet.

Chavez swung her legs so that they were covering not only the armrest, but Loki’s lap as well. He just shoved them off and moved to lean against the stage. One of her favorite things was bugging him, but it wasn’t working today. What the hell had his dad done? “God, chico, you are out of it today.”

Loki rolled his eyes, pushing himself up to sit on the stage, “No disrespecting the theater, ‘Murica, you know that.” Now he was teasing too. A good sign, but not her favorite thing. People who couldn’t be bothered to pronounce the “A” in her name were her least favorite kind of people.

“Get back to your acting. I came here for dinner and a show, but dinner is at Kate’s house, so you’re all the show I’ve got.” He opened his mouth to make a sassy remark, but the way America had narrowed her eyes told him it was better not to. He just got back on stage and went on to Act II of Much Ado.

 

Howard Stark High: The Fields. September 2nd. 15:30.

It sucked that they had to use plastic-tipped arrows. It would have been great to use real arrows, but there was some stupid rule about not doing anything that could land anyone in the hospital. Superintendent Lee didn’t want to be sued or something like that, so the Archery kids didn’t get to have a lot of fun.

Kate made it work for her anyway. She had never missed the target, she was like Legolas, but with better hair. Clint still didn’t believe she was better than him, though, she was going to have to prove it. With just a small smirk, she grabbed five arrows from the not-so-organized pile that existed because, even though the school had been built by one of the richest guys in Martinville, it still didn’t bother to properly fund half the teams and clubs. They only had competition quivers, and they weren’t going to let their perfectly purple uniforms get scuffed up by use during practice.

Clint watched as she notched the arrows. “Okay, this looks bad.” Not that bad, though. With anyone else, it would have been dangerous, and caused somebody to get injured. But it was Kate, and when she let those arrows fly, they all hit the bullseye.

That was suspenseful. Bishop high-fived him on her way to help one of the other archers with getting their elbow up high enough. “Your brother’s here, Barton.” Clint hated that he had to leave early to get home before his dad did so he wouldn’t get mad. He wanted to leave as soon as he got out of highschool, but Barney hadn’t. Besides, he couldn’t leave Kate behind.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Howard Stark High: Main Entrance. September 3rd. 6:50.

Unfortunately for Steve, this ungodly hour was not only when he had to get to school to find parking, but now it was also when he had to call the boarding school to get in touch with someone reasonable. “Hello, yes, my name is Steven Rogers, I’m calling about Rebecca Barnes? Her brother was in a car accident after school had already started there, I know it would mean a lot to him if she could- What? No. No, I’m not related to them. No, Buck-James is just a really good friend, his parents are dead. Yeah, he normally lives on base because he’s in the- Okay, yeah, you don’t care about that, but can she come back?”

God, this woman was insufferable. But Rebecca was going to be sent back to visit Bucky in the hospital. Finally. As soon as he hung up most of the students by the main entrance turned around to watch a black ‘67 Jag pull up. Logan Howlett. He thought they’d been rid of him, but apparently his relationship with Itsu Akihiro, now a junior and a leader of the model UN, had not only survived the summer, but was still going strong enough that he got up early in the morning to drop her off at school.

A lot of people weren’t just staring at the car, but the girl getting out of the car. She wasn’t only drop dead gorgeous, but she was one of the kindest people anyone would ever meet. How she ended up with one of the most hard ass boxing champions the town had ever seen, well, nobody could figure that one out.

 

Howard Stark High: The Cafeteria. September 3rd. 10:45.

The school had canceled Prom. Prom.

Courtney had planned on getting Brian to take her to Prom instead of Meggan, and now that opportunity was gone. There had to be a solution. All the other cheerleaders were equally upset, so her entire lunch table was complaining about how their boyfriends wouldn’t be able to see them in their dresses. That made it more difficult to focus on finding a solution.

Then she overheard a conversation a couple tables away. She didn’t quite catch the details, but she knew Idunn’s family owned a botanic garden, and that would be a perfectly romantic place for a prom. She wandered over (it was more than a couple tables, really) and sat down right between Idunn and Bragi. “So, we need a place to dance, and I know there’s a pavillion at your garden.”

Her voice was purely false sweetness, and even though Bragi looked skeptical, Idunn always tried to see the good in people. So, right when the screaming and cheering started, Ross had secured a location for her oh-so-important dance.

Of course, she had to turn around and see what was happening to warrant such a commotion. When she did, she saw Brian’s fist connecting with Kurt’s face.


	9. Chapter 9

Howard Stark High: The Commons. September 3rd. 10:51.

Duck!

Lucky for Kurt, he was more nimble than Brian. Even if a few punches from Braddock could be detrimental to his health, he could avoid most of them. Hopefully long enough to talk some sense into him before he ended up in the hospital. “Mein Gott! Brian, I swear, I did not touch her!”

He could see Meggan watching in the background, too shocked and scared to do anything but yell for Brian to stop. It hurt her to watch this, and Kurt wasn’t going to let that happen. He ducked under his legs and watched as the wrestler tried to figure out where he was. Unfortunately, he was used to things like that, and it didn’t take long for him to spin around.

Fortunately, he was now facing a rather pissed off looking Courtney Ross. At least, Kurt thought it would be fortunate. Even if Brian was a lying cheater, he was too defensive of Meggan to let her have a loyal boyfriend.

His stomach is open!

Kurt drove his foot into the not-so-soft flesh of Brian’s stomach, sure he had broken his toes on his abs. But it seemed effective, even if only for a little bit, Brian was doubled over. It gave Kurt enough time for one the most secretive people in school to step out of the circle that had formed around them and step between the brawling boys.

The look on Romanova’s face was one that said “I am completely and utterly done with your bullshit.” Or, at least, Kurt assumed it was, based on Brian’s reaction. He had never seen either of the Braddock twins look so dumbfounded. Courtney and Betsy each took one of Brian’s arms and pulled him away before security could get word of who started the fight, and Kurt’s friend Christine rushed up with an ice pack for his face.

He took the pack and held it to his cheek as he reluctantly turned towards Meggan. He knew she would be more than a little upset. He was right. She was standing there with tears in her eyes, shaking her head, “You can’t win me in a fight. I don’t belong to anybody.”

“I wasn’t trying to win you, Meggan, I just couldn’t bear to let him hurt you.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

Howard Stark High: The Football Field. September 3rd. 16:56.

Ever since they’d been defeated at the last minute, and had the State Championship ripped away because of Laufey’s little tricks, Thor’s dad had been a lot harder on the team than he really needed to be. They’d been running plays without breaking for water or anything for two straight hours. It was ridiculous.

He knew half the players were going to be injured before the regular season ended if they kept going like this, and he knew that as team captain it was his job to bring the complaints to Odin, but his dad was a scary dude. Hell, he’d pissed off a crime lord and survived. Thor wasn’t going to show him any disrespect.

No, he was going to try and impress his father by winning the title for HSH. That was how it worked in the Odinson house. Balder had tried it once, but Thor would be the one to gain fame and fortune through sports. He didn’t quite know it, but Sif had assured him that he was an amazing player.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Howard Stark High: The Small Gym. September 5th. 16:30

Fandral wouldn’t describe it as a screech. It was more of a yell formed by pure, unadulterated rage. He didn’t blame Sif, Laufeyson had really crossed the line this time. Putting permanent hair dye in the shower heads was probably one of the most elaborate pranks he had ever pulled, but Sif’s hair was a matter of pride.

She wasn’t normally the kind of girl to freak out over things like that, but her hair was- had been- a long silky gold that girls all over the county envied. Because of Loki, it was now a jet black that was nothing like what it was supposed to be.

If the look on her face was any indication, she was going to kill anybody with any connection to Loki. Lucky for Loki, his kickboxing eighth grade girlfriend would be more than happy to kick Sif’s ass before she got close.

He would have paid to see that fight. Everybody knew Chavez could handle her own, but if she could take on Sif then she was going places. Unfortunately, with the acquaintances she had  chosen to make, those places were likely to be prison. Kate would never hear anyone speak poorly of America, though. That would likely land them with a couple arrows pinning them to the wall, and heaven knew Clint would stand by that kind of decision.

 

The Path Between Howard Stark High and Goodman Middle School. September 5th. 16:54.

Loki was busy chatting up a storm with a couple of the other students who had stayed for clubs. One of which was Heimdall, Sif’s brother. She was standing angrily a few yards away, arms crossed as Thor and Fandral tried to convince her that her hair didn’t look that bad. Thor was persisting that she was even more radiant this way. Oaf.

It was after he made one of the best jokes he had likely ever made, though for the life of him he couldn’t remember what it was, that he spotted America, trudging up the hill as some tattooed eighth grader standing by a clump of trees with the other members of GM’s ultimate frisbee team let out a cat call. She flipped him off and shouted an insult that Loki couldn’t quite hear, even though he knew it was well earned. He had tuned out the rest of his group now, his focus now on America as the pale-haired jackass ran after her. He didn’t seem to be taking rejection well.

Loki started over to her when he saw the boy grab her arm. Nobody touched America. Not just because he liked her… as a friend… but because you don’t sexually harass anyone. He was beyond pissed, and it might have been in his head, but a hush fell over the other high schoolers as Loki started running.

He stopped only when he saw America whip around. He could only imagine how terrifying it must have been for the child when he saw the flash of blue that was Chavez’s arm as it drove her fist into his face. He could only imagine the satisfaction she must have felt when her hand came away covered in the blood of his broken nose.

This time Laufeyson was close enough to hear what it was she said. “Touch me again, and it’ll be more than your nose that gets broken.” Then she tossed him away like the worthless scum he was and resumed moving up the path to Kate’s Beetle.


	12. Chapter 12

The Bishop Household. October 4th. 13:05.

America woke up when one of Kate’s old Halloween costumes was tossed at her, covering her face so she had to toss it away. “Jesus, princess! You out of your mind?” As she woke up enough to register her surroundings, she noticed that Kate’s room was, in fact, covered in Halloween costumes from years past.

“Clint and I are going together, like, cheesy matching costumes and everything, so I had to see if I had anything I could use to make mine. I don’t, by the way.” Kate flopped back on her own bed with a defeated sigh, pushing some clothing out of her way as she did. “I’ll have to buy new stuff.”

“What are you even going as?” America shoved some of the clothes that had failed to hit her in the face off of the day bed that she had slept in more than the one her foster father had provided for her. She had hoped Kate would be kind enough not to wake her up before dinner was served.

Kate tossed America her hoodie and grabbed her purse, “Heroes. But I need supplies, so we’re going shopping.”

 

Howard Stark High. October 15th. 8:59.

“You going trick-or-treating this year, Rogers?” The question was posed casually, though anybody who heard knew that Romanova was about to use this as an excuse to sass the class president, maybe even give him a new nickname that only she could use.

“No. I’m not a little kid, therefore, not going.” Wrong answer. Way wrong. First off, nobody is ever too old to get dressed up and beg strangers for candy. Not until you’re at least in college.

“Clint’s going, and he’s a senior too. But I guess he’s not the right kind of senior, huh, gramps?” Barton might have retorted with something equally sassy. Most people would be afraid to respond to what she said in case they got their ass handed to them. Steve was neither Barton, nor was he most people.

“I don’t know, Nat. But I guess I’m not his ex, so I wouldn’t know.” The bell rang almost as soon as he finished his sentence and he didn’t miss a beat before getting up and going to his next class. Nat was left gathering her stuff with pursed lips before making her way to dance.

 

Howard Stark High: Gymnastics Room. October 15th. 14:50.

Normally Kurt spotted for Meggan. Normally Meggan trusted Kurt beyond reason. But she still hadn’t quite gotten over Brian, and she was still still upset about the fight. She had given her heart to Brian, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t love Kurt like family. It wasn’t as though her family was there for her, anyway. They were in Europe, living the gypsy life that she had grown up in. But that wasn’t what she wanted.

Meggan had become emancipated and moved to America as soon as she was able. She hated that she hadn’t learned much of anything before her junior year. She hated that she was behind in all her classes because she could barely read. Most of all, she hated that she had been so blind as to believe that Brian loved her.

So Kurt wasn’t the one spotting for her as she flew through the air with elegant flips. It was some tiny freshman girl who she doubted would be able to catch her if she fell. More importantly, she doubted she would fall. There was a reason that Kurt and Meggan were in charge of the gymnastics team.

Speak of the devil. Kurt was waiting on the other platform for her when she landed. He looked apologetic enough. Kurt always did when he had hurt her, which was far from often. Their teammates pretended they weren’t paying attention, but half the school was interested in how all this drama would resolve itself.

“He was cheating on you, Meg. I was just trying to keep you from getting hurt.” Somehow, she knew he was telling the truth. God did she want to believe him, but what was the point of falling in love if it only ended in pain? She knew that forgiving Kurt would mean falling for him, because that had happened long ago, but he wasn’t going to be a rebound. She cared about him too much to do that to him.

“I know.” See? Not stupid. “It’s just a lot to take in all at once.” It’s hard to see the two people you love- loved- most fighting. She didn’t know why she didn’t say that out loud. Maybe she was trying to protect Kurt. Maybe she was trying to protect herself. “I don’t blame you.”

“Kitty’s throwing a Halloween party, and I was wondering if you wanted to be my date?” That was a definite yes, and it was expressed not by words, but by throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

 

Howard Stark High: Academic Hallway. October 20th. 6:50.

Kitty was not at all surprised to see Stark leaning against her locker. It had practically become a morning ritual, even more so as their first competition drew closer. They would discuss design and programming, all the important things. But Tony didn’t look like he had robots on his mind today.

“What’s up, Kat?” It seemed like the closer she got to people, the more nicknames she got. Even though she had already given herself one. Contrary to popular belief, it didn’t say Kitty on her birth certificate.

“Trying not to be late to class, since Strange is very likely to give me detention if I’m late because of you again.” Tony was so used to having to explain what he was talking about to his peers that he didn’t always make the transition when talking to Kitty. Which often meant she was stuck listening to his ramblings so long that she was late to first period chemistry.

“Right. I’ll make this quick. You’re throwing a party, my dad thinks I don’t date enough ‘serious girls’, and if we went as, say, a couple, he’d get off my back and you’d look totally cool.” Stark, clearly, was quite the ladies’ man. He really knew how to sweep a girl off her feet.

“I’ve always dreamed of this moment.” The sarcasm in Pryde’s reply would have rated a nine on the Richter scale had it been an earthquake. Unfortunately, sarcastic remarks didn’t get you out of chemistry, nor did they get you out of detention. “Of course, I always thought there’d be flowers.”

She ducked into the classroom just as the bell rang without giving a legitimate yes or no answer. Poor Tony would have to wait.


	13. Chapter 13

Howard Stark’s House. October 21st. 3:00.

So maybe pulling an all-nighter wasn’t one of Tony’s best ideas, but for Kitty, it was worth it.

She wanted flowers, so he was going to get her flowers. But not those lame, store bought flowers that required water and would die in a week. Not when he could afford to give her the flowers she deserved. And Katherine Pryde deserved the best “flowers” anybody could ever give any other person.

If those flowers were solar-powered, highly robotic, and composed mostly of scrap metal because he didn’t want to waste time buying new supplies, then so be it. And if that project took him until three in the morning to finish? Even better. He was committed to this like his dad was committed to the idea of a perfect human. Good thing Tony wasn’t that human.

What was the point in caring about someone if you weren’t going to do everything in your power to make them happy? He wasn’t going to half-ass this, not with her. She deserved better.

 

Martinville General Hospital. October 21st. 13:07.

Visiting hours are from noon to four. The blonde boy, Steve, came every Friday at three and told him about the people at school, none of whom he could picture. He told him of a girl named Natalia that he apparently had a crush on, of Sam and Clint, and a dozen other names he didn’t know.

Today was a Tuesday. On Tuesdays the nurses checked on him every four hours. Eight in the morning, noon, four in the afternoon, then eight at night. By nine he was asleep. Dinner was at six. Nobody came in his room at one. So why had the footsteps stopped outside his door?

A girl, younger than him probably, and hesitant. She wasn’t sure she wanted to come in. Why would she be? Chances were, he would have no idea who she was, and it would hurt her the way it hurt Steve. Most likely she had been someone of importance to him, but was too scared to come immediately after the accident and now was afraid he would be upset with her.

She came in anyway. She was smaller than him, younger than him. She looked like him, the same nose, the same dark hair. He often wondered which traits belonged to which parent. Far too often, James spent hours staring in the mirror, wishing he could see his dad or his mom in his face, wishing he knew who he was.

Could the girl help him remember?


	14. Chapter 14

Howard Stark High: Room 117. October 21st. 14:40.

Kitty never took this long to get to robotics. She usually showed up before he did and moved a couple parts around just to mess with him. He was used to this routine. He liked this routine. This routine was how he intended to ask her out, properly this time. Tony knew Kitty was at school today, so why was she late to their club? Had he scared her away?  
It was as he was beating himself up about it that she walked into the classroom. The relief he felt was only temporary, as in her hands was a single rose. Stark’s heart sank and he set the metallic flowers down. Maybe it was stupid of him to actually like someone, but he had hoped that maybe he could be happy this time.

He put on his normal, goofy-Tony expression and pretended to be absolutely intrigued by this new development in Kitty’s love life. You don’t let the person who hurt you know that you’re hurting. “So, who’s the rose from?” He waggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes.

“No idea. I found it in my locker. Do you know who it’s from?” He knew it was wrong, but she hadn’t said yes to anybody, and that meant that he wouldn’t be a total douche bag if he were to ask her out. So he picked his flowers back up.

“Nope, but I do know who these are from, and I know he still wants to go to that party with you.” Kitty looked a little shocked as the sun from the window registered in the solar panels and caused the flowers to open like they were blooming. Tony Stark definitely knows how to ask a girl out. “If you wanna go with him, that is.”  
If it were possible to hear someone screaming on the inside, then Pryde’s screams probably would’ve echoed, but she kept her cool. A little too much of it. “...Okay.” Unfortunately, Parker had chosen that moment to be standing in the doorway. Photography club was probably going to have some angsty pieces over the next few meetings.

 

America’s Stupid Foster Dad’s Basement. October 25th. 16:09.

“I don’t see why we couldn’t just meet at your house like always.” America was clearly ticked that she had to deal with her foster dad longer than was necessary. He was an absolute jerk.

“Becaaaaause, I don’t much like my dad either.” Kate retorted from the en suite as she zipped up the purple spandex that was going to be her costume for Halloween. She and Clint had decided to make their own superheroes, names and all, for their costumes, and the big reveal was only six days away, so she had to make sure it was perfect. All she heard in response was a groan from America before checking her hair in the mirror and stepping back into the sort of organized bedroom. “What do you think?”

Chavez glanced up from her phone only briefly, then continued scrolling through yamblr as she mumbled, “Who’re you supposed to be?” Then, of course, she ever so casually snapped a picture that would go on instagram once she had the time and motivation to come up with a cool caption.

“We’re our own heroes. I call mine Hawkeye, because, y’know, bows and stuff.” Another mumble came from the direction of America’s bed and Kate only rolled her eyes, “I’ll look better than Clint, right?”

“Yeah, but it’s not like that’s a hard thing to do.” America rolled over so her long curls were draped on the floor and she was looking at Kate upside down. “His nose has a ninety percent chance of being broken, princess, so just don’t get too banged up before you get all ‘banged up’.”

Bishop stuck her tongue out and strutted back into the bathroom to change into something more comfortable.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Kitty Pryde’s House. October 31st. 18:04.

Laufey had laid down the law. Tonight Loki would either have to aid in the kidnap of an innocent girl, or move in with someone else, and since Leah wasn’t talking to him anymore, he didn’t have anywhere else to go. So Idunn’s parents would likely be paying a ransom soon. The only problem was how to separate her from Bragi. They looked, as usual, like they were plotting a mostly peaceful world takeover. He was about to interrupt this peaceful moment when America’s arm linked through his and he was spun in the other direction. “Not a chance, Laufeyson. I’m sixty percent sure that Clint is gonna make his move tonight, and there’s no way in hell either of us is getting in the way.”

Question number one: Since when did Chavez play matchmaker?  
Question number two: How the hell did she get into a highschool party?  
Not that he minded terribly. She was nice company… for an eighth grader. He had been so nervous he hadn’t even noticed Clint and Kate in their little corner, arguing over what sounded like birds. Goodness, those two were like a married couple most of the time. It’s a good thing he didn’t have that kind of relationship with anyone. “You had anything to eat today, ‘Murica?” She looked flushed, and she wasn’t meeting his eye like she normally did.

She only nudged him in the side, “Don’t be such a mom, chico. You can’t pull it off.” Then again, maybe he did have that kind of relationship with someone. Oh god, if he was falling for Chavez, then he’d have to rethink his entire life. He wasn’t the dating type, and she wasn’t really either. But damn it all if she didn’t deserve somebody’s whole heart if she was going to open up to them. Suddenly she wasn’t the only one with flushed cheeks.

Maybe he just needed some cold air? “Let’s go out on the deck then, there are a few too many people in here.” As they walked towards the back of the house, Loki’s eyes darted around, trying to figure out who was wearing what.

There was Kitty as Mary Poppins, waiting for Tony, who must’ve been dressed as Bert, to finish making her a cup of hot chocolate with a bit too much whipped cream. They seemed happy enough, but what he found odd was the metal flowers in the vase next to the stove. Meggan was pulling Kurt to the garden, who was smiling as he listened to her talk and fixed his red yarn wig. Which matched hers, so it wasn’t hard to tell who they were. Unlike Clint and Kate, who were both wearing what looked like they could be the costumes of obscure superheroes.

The glass door was already open, and there were a couple other couples (…not that Loki and America were a couple, per say) on the deck. But for the most part they had the space to themselves. America’s arm was no longer linked with Loki’s and she had found her way to the railing and was looking out over the mildly expansive yard before he got out of his own head long enough to catch up with him.

There were a few minutes of silence, not awkward, but a little tense, before Chavez finally spoke in that almost sarcastic manner she always seemed to have. “So, you like me, huh?” It was like she was covering up for something. He had learned a while ago that her sarcastic attitude was often a self protection method.

When he started to defend himself, all that Loki managed to say was, “How’d you know?” He hadn’t even admitted it to himself up until that point. But there it was. Loki Laufeyson had a crush on America Chavez.

“I had a hunch.” America was still looking up at the stars, she had a thing about stars. He hadn’t bothered to ask why yet, but he understood about people needing their space. There was another silent moment before she spoke again, more serious this time. “Kate says that when someone makes you happy, you shouldn’t ignore it. So, I’m not gonna ignore it anymore, alright?” Loki only nodded and put an arm around her shoulders in response. Maybe this party wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


	16. Chapter 16

America’s Stupid Foster Dad’s House. November 1st. 5:30.

Why the hell was someone knocking frantically at too damn early in the morning? And why the hell was Wilson not answering it? That’s all he was good for, scamming idiot. She trudged up the stairs, her slippers making quiet squeaking sounds as she walked. She ran a hand through her unkempt hair and yawned as she opened the door.

It took a couple groggy blinks before she mumbled, “What are you doing here, chico?” Loki in his pjs was not something she ever expected to see. Though they were disappointingly normal. “Can’t you read a clock? The sun’s not even up yet.” She left the door open to indicate that he was to follow her inside as she went to get a cup of coffee.

“Yeah, about that. I kinda, sorta, maybe, got kicked out.” His voice had trailed off towards the end, but she still managed to pick up on what he was saying. Laufey had finally snapped.

“So, you wanna stay here then?” It’s not like it would cause a problem. She was allowed to spend most of her time at Kate’s house now that she was in middle school, and Fisk was beyond busy with his ponzi schemes and shit. She didn’t even give him the chance to respond before shouting, “Wilson!” She poured a cup and wandered back downstairs, “Talk to him, I’m gonna finish packing.”

Another crimeboss? Really? And one who was basically his dad’s rival? Maybe this hadn’t been well thought out, but he didn’t have time to turn and run as he watched the kingpin stumbling down the stairs, “How many times do I have to tell you, kid, you can call me ‘dad’?” He stopped at the foot of the stairs and glared at Loki, “Who’re you?”

This was not the kinda place he wanted to spend the potential weeks until Farbauti convinced his dad to let him come home. Lucky him, he was quick on his feet. “I’m Loki, and I’d like to date your daughter.”

 

The Bishop Household. November 1st. 6:30

America had gotten used to letting herself in while everyone else was sleeping. She had made herself a key in sixth grade because she got so sick of Fisk that she couldn’t stay there any longer than she had to. But she liked Kate, so if nothing else she had an escape when she needed it. She’d head over to Bishop’s and they’d eat brownies and just hang out with each other for a while.

The key hadn’t really been necessary until Kate’s dad had figured out the a twelve year old had beat his security system and upgraded it so that there was no way anyone more talented could steal his valuables. Though it was a thirteen year old who stole his key and had a copy made, so who’s the real winner here?

The answer is clearly America.

Chavez dropped her bag in the kitchen and headed up to the “guest room” that Kate never let another guest use. Maybe with Loki staying over her house, she’d have a chance to actually stay for more than a week.


	17. Chapter 17

Martinville General Hospital. November 1st. 12:05.

The girl had never come back. She said her name was Rebecca, and that she was his sister. James believed her, he saw no reason not to. She seemed uncomfortable, like she hadn’t seen him in forever so seeing him all banged up was awkward. It made him think of why they’d been separated. He still had no idea who his parents were, but Steve still came and went with his normal schedule, and the food was no worse than it had been before Rebecca came.

He couldn’t see the clock, but he could tell from the voices outside his room that visiting hours had just started. He barely heard the footsteps approaching his door. He would have placed the person as a child if it weren’t for the consistency of their steps. The pause outside of the door made it clear that he was being visited.

So he sat up, fixed his hair a bit, his metal arm hanging limp at his side while the flesh got to run along the strands that hadn’t been cut since the accident. They hadn’t put a window on the door to his room, and sometimes it scared him when he would hear voices outside, talking about him. The hushed whispers meant something bad, and the loud talking meant someone was in trouble and he’d be getting a new roommate. Only ever for a day or two. They always got treated quickly or were sent to the ICU. James had a list of their names and their stories in the back of the book that held what little he could remember.

Everything Rebecca had told him was written in the silver of a pen she had given him. His own stories were written in red, and he used purple to tell the tales of others..

His last roommate had been a guy named Clint who had broken both his legs. He had left for physical therapy the week before summer ended. Nobody else had stayed long enough to need a room.

He saw the handle of the door moving slowly. Whoever was out there was still hesitant. Then the door swung wide open and a redheaded girl walked in. “Steve thought it would help if I came to visit.”

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

The Pryde Residence. December 24th. 11:39.

World class fencing equipment sat on the couch, and between it and Tony was Kitty, tossing the wrapping paper into the bin across the room. She watched as Stark turned the gift she had gotten him over in his hands, trying to guess what it was. "Just open it already!"

Tony sighed and opened the small package to find a note inside. "In the kitchen?" He rose a brow and got off the couch, venturing to the kitchen with Kitty trailing behind him. When he got there he saw the AI he hadn't quite figured out how to finish and gave up on months ago. "Kitty... This is ama-."

He was cut off by the door slamming open. Rogers was barging in with Wilson and Barton close behind. "Stark, we've got a problem."

 


End file.
